1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filter cartridge assemblies, and more particularly relates to a filter cartridge assembly for a gas purging system.
2. Description of Related Art
A modular isolation chamber such as a standard mechanical interface (SMIF) box, or pod, can be of various sizes and configurations, but typically provides a microenvironment to isolate and control the environment surrounding a wafer, cassette of wafers or substrates used in manufacturing integrated circuits, during storage, transport and processing of the materials. Processing of such materials traditionally has been carried out in a particulate free environment generally known as a "clean room". However, maintenance of such "clean rooms" in a contaminant free state can require a great deal of care and effort, particularly during processing of the materials.
In one conventional system in which a SMIF system is used to replace a traditional clean room, filtered air is circulated in the SMIF box, and still air is used to achieve cleanliness in the SMIF box. Purge systems are also known in which manufacturing materials are subjected to cold nitrogen purge cycles. Another conventional method and apparatus for cleaning integrated circuit wafers utilizes dry gases. There remains a need for a filter cartridge assembly for SMIF pods that can be readily removed and replaced from the SMIF pods on a regular basis or as needed, to consistently protect the SMIF pods from gas leakage into the SMIF pods, such as through check valves during handling of the SMIF pods such as in a fabrication facility, to maintain desired levels of particulates within the SMIF pods. The present invention meets these needs.